Meet The Mom Ghost Edition
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Charlie drags Draco into the haunted Malfoy Manor to get him over the fear that his mother blames him for her death. Warnings: angst, loss


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 903

Title: Meet The Mom- Ghost Edition

Note: Narcissa Malfoy died during the war trying to protect Draco from Voldemort because Voldemort found out Draco was gay.

Warnings: loss, angst

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Ghoul- Write about a ghost

Olivanders: Write about Charlie Weasley

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Voodoo Magic: Items Used In Voodoo Practice: Task #5 - The Voodoo Staff: Write about a conversation with a ghost.

Yearly:

Prompt 915 [Trait] Dramatic

Word 201 [Word] Bittersweet

* * *

"Draco, you promised," Charlie said, pulling his hand towards the front door. It had taken Charlie ages to convince his partner to come with. He knew that Draco feared the ghost of his mother was haunting the Manor.

It had taken Charlie a long time to convince Draco that they needed to go into the Manor to speak to his mother. Draco's face was bone white, and his hands were sweaty.

Charlie had gone into Malfoy Manor and found Mrs Malfoy floating around the place in a state of constant depression.

"Draco," he said with a sigh. "She isn't mad at you."

"It's my fault she died, she didn't need to push me out of the way," Draco said.

"She loves you, she is your mother," Charlie insisted, dragging his boyfriend into the house, and they heard the door clicked closed behind them.

"Oh no," Draco said, his robes of scarlet and ivory serving as something for him to wipe his hands on.

Charlie went to the kitchen to make them some coffee, leaving Draco alone staring at the door. It wasn't long before Draco ended up in the kitchen, clearly worried about the ghost of his mother showing up.

"Why do you have a hammer?" Charlie asked, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend.

"Just in case, you know," Draco replied.

"Put that down," Charlie urged, taking it out of his hands.

"Don't even touch me right now," Draco muttered. Charlie knew Draco was on edge. It was possible there was more than just the ghost of Mrs Malfoy in the Manor.

Charlie handed over a cup of coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table, sipping his own. Draco was looking around the room and then suddenly exclaimed:

"I told you to stop touching me."

"I didn't this time. I swear!" Charlie muttered from his chair, and when Draco turned to look he saw his lover sitting at the table and when he saw the ghost of Mrs Malfoy, he collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

"Mrs Malfoy," Charlie greeted politely, while fanning his boyfriend with the closest ivory napkin.

"Charlie Weasley, of all the wizards in all the world, my son chose _you,_ isn't that _excellent_," she muttered.

"With all due respect," Charlie started. "You don't choose who you love." He watched Mrs Malfoy roll her eyes.

"At least you brought him home to me," she said suddenly.

"I thought it would be good for you to make peace," Charlie said. "But I will admit, I have another motive for coming here."

"I knew it," Mrs Malfoy replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I just wanted to get to know you, Mrs Malfoy, I was hoping to get your blessing to marry your son," Charlie asked with a blush.

"You? You want to marry my Draco?" She said incredulously.

"Yes, we are adopting a child through a surrogate, and I believe we are ready to take that step as well," Charlie said. He was sure looking at his mother-in-law law that she would have fainted too, had she still been alive.

She floated down to sit on the chair Charlie had just been sitting on before Draco passed out.

"I see," she said slowly. She seemed to be thinking a long time before she simply nodded. "See if we can get the boy woken up, please?"

* * *

When Draco came too, he felt like he had the strangest dream about Charlie asking his mother's permission to marry him. He noticed his mother sitting calmly in the chair, and Charlie on the ground next to him.

"Mother," he said stiffly.

"My darling Dragon I'm so glad you're okay," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Draco said suddenly.

"I know my boy," she replied. "I love you, I don't regret saving you, not for a second."

"Then why did you get stuck here?" Draco asked, this part had clearly plagued him.

"I'm your mother, I am all you had left, I was scared too you know," Mrs Malfoy said, and Draco saw the unshed tears in her eyes. He had almost forgotten about Charlie sitting beside him, Draco didn't know what to say to this.

"Neither of you needs to feel guilty about what happened, nobody chose for it to be this way except _him_," Charlie said, his voice echoing through the room.

"Is he still around?" Draco asked with a shiver.

"No dear, his soul was too fragmented for him to stay a ghost," Mrs Malfoy said and Draco let out a relieved breath. Draco knew that both his mother and Charlie now knew the real reason he was reluctant to come back here.

"I love you so much, mother," Draco said, feeling Charlie take his hand.

"I love you too, my Dragon, this man will take good care of you," she said with a small grin in Charlie's direction.

"Can I meet her?" Mrs Malfoy said, and it took Draco a while to realise she was talking about the baby they were getting.

"Of course," Charlie interrupted.

"Mother, don't you think you should move on?" Draco asked sadly.

"I will, after I meet my granddaughter," she insisted.

It wasn't long after she met little Narcissa Malfoy-Weasley, that she finally had another chance to move on. Her peace was made in this world, and it was time for her to let go. The moment was bittersweet as she finally said goodbye to her family.


End file.
